


It's not over (Till it's over)

by the_fandom_fangirl



Category: Just Shapes And Beats
Genre: Angst, One Shot, a main character dies, and a villain wins, except not really, only not really either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_fangirl/pseuds/the_fandom_fangirl
Summary: Voxel has won. The Legendary Shapes miss a member. The residents of the world hang in the balance. But from amidst the sorrow... A War Cry Roars.





	It's not over (Till it's over)

Pink obscures their vision. All they see is magenta, fuschia filling the air with sound, and a roseate haze making the air around them smell toxic and deadly. Square feels tiny razor-sharp cuts litter their fingers and hands and knees. Their coat is torn at the back and a shallow but long cut bleeds blue. They push themselves up with grim determination and will to survive. They know they can bounce back after a time. But the draconic centipede-thing wouldn't let that happen. A single minute could spell death for the others. Corruption. A world where Voxel was the only one on top. At the back of their head, a high pitched ring continued to scream shrilly, the constant tug of the Treeangle they and all the shapes shared. It begged to be saved. The burning of Corruption was killing it's merciful and benevolent conscious and replacing it with something as toxic as the venom Voxel spat. Square had to keep trying. With weary feet and waning energy, they kept up the fight.

Dodge. Duck. Weave. Circle knows this pattern. Slide under the tail. Dash through the projectiles. Freeze in place in a safe spot before it inevitably becomes unsafe in the next moment. Revive Triangle from the prior blast's hit with a drive-by touch and keep moving and trusting they could make it. Circle was not a fighter. A healer, yes. But a fighter they were not. Keep moving. And do not look back. Revive, dodge, slide, dash, run, repeat. The orange glow around their hands sprung to life to smack a projectile out of the way quickly enough to dodge the brutal smack to the face it would have provided. Circle kept moving. A centipede monster came from the side and reared over them, pinning the Shape down as a blast was prepared. They increased their glow and the centipede fell away hissing n agony as the touched areas turned grey and disintegrated. Not a fighter. But not defenceless. Circle had to keep moving. With their hands trailing orange, they kept on moving.

Pentagon and Triangle are back to back most of the time they are in the fight. Pent is their shield. Triangle is their distraction. Yellow translucent hands nudge projectiles away as a solid yellow darts through, shortly followed by green. They both keep close but sometimes find themselves on different sides. Triangle's clones don't reach Pentagon. And Pentagon's shield doesn't reach Triangle. Then they're on their own. Triangle can handle the attacks and tail sweeps, but every time the wings come out they're knocked off balance and sustain a new bruise burn or cut. Pent is careful. They manage their shield. They try not to take too many hits. But they've almost had their head sliced in half like their headphones already. The item lies in pieces on the floor. The noise deafens them without the protection and their ears ring. Circle revives them both a few times, but Square is always just too hard to reach. They both try to work in tandem. They support the others however they can.

All four are relieved when the creature Voxel fashioned himself into stops the shooting and bullet hell projectiles. They only realise the danger when they see a cage of spiked projectiles trapping them on the top of the tower. Malice glints in Voxel's four eyes, and the markings along his body glow in the anticipation. Jaws snap and they dodge. Square looks around and grabs circle. They throw them into the cage, dashing along with the smaller Shape. Circle makes it out. Square knows they only can make two more trips. Before Triangle can protest, they're joining Circle on the tower's edge. Pent pushes Square to the barrier. Trying to take the bullet instead. Square runs back, as the barrier gets smaller and the creature gets more excited by the prospect of killing someone. Hands shove Pentagon backwards, through the barrier and onto the floor. They scream as they reach for Square's outstretched hand. Circle and Triangle are running over already, mirroring the action. Pink jaws clamp down on Square and blue leaks between the teeth. The sound of shattering glass fills the air as Square's limp, basic and crumbling body hits the ground. They begin to revive themselves. Shards glow and reconnect, their form looking like they'd never been in a fight- Until pink claws slam down onto them and shatter the figure into pieces again. They don't move. Voxel takes to the sky, crowing his victory. The others jump from the tower as the pieces blow off the edge and fall to the ground below.

Cube watches as they land, stumbling, rolling, dashes ending messily but not one of them cares enough to worry about the new scrapes they gain. Captian splashes a little water on them as if it might wake them up. They have to drag Pilot back into a sorrowful hug as they scream, sob and bang their fist on the ground in sheer grief. The other Shapes simply stare in shock and horror at what's become of the leader they had. Circle is the only one to break down, and whimpers into Triangle's jacket. But Cube.... they cry from the start. Silent tears dripping from under their mask and visor. Mouth twisted into a grimace from the sobs as they run their hands through the shards. The light bounces off them and it would be beautiful if only it wasn't the remains of their closest friend. The sky seems to grow darker as Voxel roars and soars higher. Cube tries to wipe the tears away, but they just keep pouring. It's Over... And they're on their own again.

A chime. And one to accompany it. ' _Help-_ _You.'_ Cube feels a gentle pulse from the two Treeangle shards on their head. The sing-song words flow into the air again as the others take notice of the unusual activity. ' _Help-_ _You.'_ Hope feels foreign right now... but it's strong inside of them all of a sudden. Cube gently takes them from their near-magnetised spot atop their head and looks at the gentle pulsing glow. They weren't simply replicas. Or a gift. The real Treeangle Shards had been floating with them all along until they'd found Cube. The Shape didn't ask why. Their hands moved of their own accord and rubbed the pieces together, a charge building. Circle sniffed and Pilot stared. Music filled the air, every pulse bringing the fragments of Square closer together. They screamed as the Shards hit their chest again. A roar of anger, powerful, bright, a call to arms. The light from them shone bright white and the music soared.

_'It's Not Over.'_

Square was upright, a burst of energy roaring around them and colours radiating around them. Their mouth was open in that almighty yell, and their eyes burned with the want, the need and the power to make things right. Hands clenched into tight fists. Their outfit clearly changed. Translucent wings shimmered at their back. A microphone slid out from their headphones and they began to sing. Each note felt like a wave of something vast. Bigger than anyone. Wounds closed and hearts soared. Across the land, Shapes looked to the sky in their shelters and in the open air. Their mouths did not open, but their hearts lent their hope for each word. Square's feet started to move, their form radiating every ounce of sheer power.

**_'We don't care what they say, we will be here all day, we'll stay until it's over.'_**  
Ten steps left. Voxel took notice and screamed his fury. The Corrupt Boss landed on the tower's top, wings spread wide and issuing a challenge to the Legendary Shape.  
 ** _'Till the world's out of sight, we will STAND. We will FIGHT.'_**  
They snapped their hands out to the sides, fists suddenly encased in two cannons around the fists in a shower of sparks. A battle cry tore from their mouth to answer Voxel's.  
 ** _'IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S OVER!'_**  
Cracking the ground beneath them, they shot up into the air, borne aloft by the wings on their back. Time seemed to slow for a moment as they narrowed their eyes and took aim. Energy built in the cannons' centres. And without a second... light burst forward in a mighty blast that sent the Boss reeling. Square's roar of anger returned as they dashed forward, a clash of the Titans. Corruption versus Shapes. This wasn't just about doing their job anymore. This wasn't about who was in charge. This wasn't about who got to rule the world afterwards.

This was all the agony every Shape had faced over the period of the day.

This was every moment of offence the Corrupted residents had endured given powerful justice.

This was the end of a reign of terror, with Square at the helm, a voice for the harmed.

**_IT WAS NEVER OVER._ **

**_THIS WAS THEIR HOME.  
_ **

**_AND THEY WOULD NEVER STOP FIGHTING AS LONG AS THEY EXISTED IN THIS WORLD._ **


End file.
